Broken Hearts Can Be Repaired
by Commander Khashoggi
Summary: Someone from CB's Past returns back into his life.
1. Prologue: Just Another Morning

A maniacal laugh sounded throughout Apollo Victoria. Soon after, a sound of crashing metal against metal followed. Belle quickly exited the roundhouse with Poppa close behind. "Rockies!" he called back into the house. Soon three boxcars appeared. "CB's wrecked again," the old steamer went on to say. "I would like you three to go get him and take him to Meg for any repairs he may need." Rocky One nodded and motioned for his brothers to follow him. As they went off, Poppa gave a sigh and turned to Belle. "I suppose I better get ready to speak with control," he said shaking his head.

CB, battered and bruised, hid in the bushes. His deep blue eyes wild. He watched as Wrench and another repair truck helped the coaches and engine. All of a sudden, the caboose let out a cry of "Eep!" as someone grabbed his shoulders. "You're comin' with us caboose," Rocky One said. "I ain't goin' nowhere!" CB shot back struggling as best he could. Rocky One glared at him. "Poppa told us to come an' get ya. We gotta take ya to Meg." CB shook his head. "I'm FINE!! I. Don't. Need. Repair!" Rocky One then spoke to his brothers. "Two, grab his feet! Three, go head of us an' open any doors that may be in the way! I got his shoulders, let's go!" With another cry of protest from CB, they were on their way.

Meg had been awake before CB's wreck. However, the sound of it still made her jump. Even without hearing the laughter like Poppa and Belle had, the older repair truck was ready for the steamer's phone call. The Rockies should be there shortly," Poppa told her. "Even if CB gave them trouble."

"All right Poppa," Meg replied. "I'll be expecting him. Good luck with Control." Poppa gave a sigh and hung up.

The repair truck shook her head. She loved CB just as much as Poppa and Belle did. After all, she had been repairing him since he was a trainlet. However, as much as she loved him, Meg didn't see why Poppa wouldn't just let Control transfer CB and let him move on. She then heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. It was the Rockies and CB. The caboose still struggled. "Bring him in," the repair truck said with a sigh. The Rockies did so, laying him in a chair. They left soon afterwards. The older repair truck looked at CB and shook her head. "I don't need your help!" the caboose automatically shot out. "Don't give me trouble CB," came her reply. She took out her tools and started to repair him. CB pulled away from her. Meg gave the caboose a 'Look' and gently pulled him back over to her. He crossed his arms. Meg continued her work. Every once in a while, CB would attempt to pull away but Meg wouldn't allow that. After some time, CB was repaired and Meg was polishing him. "There now, isn't that better?" she asked. CB didn't say a word and Meg gave a final sigh before sending the caboose on his way.


	2. New Face?

An engine pulled into Apollo Victoria Station. A shiny, green and white coach unhitched and the engine pulled away. The coach looked around. It had been forever since she had last been at this station. She wondered if anyone would recognize her, only half hoping no one would. Suddenly, she heard a voice say, "Welcome back Star!" The coach turned in the direction of the voice seeing Belle come towards her. The sleeper had raised Star since birth and though Star really hadn't been looking forward to coming to AV, she had missed Belle. The older sleeper gave the coach a hug. "Have you been taking care of yourself?" Belle asked. Star nodded. Just then, Poppa came out of Control's shed. The worried frown on his face soon dissolved into a gentle smile upon seeing Star in Belle's embrace. "Hello Star," he said as he approached the two. Star rolled her eyes. For as much as the green and white coach loved her 'mother' Belle, Star disliked the old steamer. However, back when she was in high school, Belle and Poppa had coupled so Star had to put up with him. "It's nice to have you home," the steamer continued. Star didn't say anything and Poppa gave a sigh. "Let's get you inside and settled in," Belle suggested. Star started to move shed Belle and Poppa shared when she stopped suddenly. The coach felt as though she were being watched. She turned her head, her jade eyes just catching a glimpse of red. "Everything all right Star?" Poppa asked. Star looked back at the steamer and nodded. The three headed back into the shed.

CB had seen the engine pull into AV as soon as he had exited Meg's shed. He had also seen the new coach unhitch, the engine leaving her as he rolled away. The caboose became curious. Who was she? He rolled closer to the new arrival, staying out of her line of vision. The sun caught her frame and she glimmered. CB made a face. Only certain cars looked like that...the new coach was electric. CB had had bad past experiences with electrics and didn't like them one bit. However, the caboose also got a strange feeling that he should know this new coach. These feelings were further deepened when Belle came out and greeted the coach. He had tried to get a closer look when the coach turned her gaze on him without warning. CB barely made it into hiding, hoping she hadn't seen him. Next time he peered out, the mysterious, green and white, electric coach was gone.


End file.
